Hidden in the Trees -Gil's birthday special-
by CatXtopia
Summary: Ten years had been by and our dearest Oz has found himself wanting to make up for those years gone by. So what better then to give his beloved servant the best birthday ever? Slight yaoi wanring! Dont like? Dont bother reading!


**I dont own Pandora Hearts, it belongs to the lovely Jun Mochizuki! This is just fan made bla bla bla XP NO COPYWRITE INTENDED!**

**Hello you wonderful people! This is a birthday special for the smexy servant Gilly Nightray X3 **

**I hope you guys will enjoy this little one shot, nothing to special but ya'll should know I am starting to get back into the swing of things, which means I'll be updating my stories soon! XO GASP it's been so long... I appalogize.. excuses excuses, anywho! ENJOY XD **

* * *

Hidden in the Trees

.:.:.

By: CatXtopia

.:.:.

It'd been ten years; ten times this day came and went, ten times nothing special happened on this day and ten times the occasion that landed on that day was never celebrated. But it never really bothered him, Gilbert Nightray.

The sky was colored a beautiful light blue, stretching for as far as the eye could see. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky which allowed the sun to shine upon the Vessalius manner at full power. February, sadly wasn't the warmest month of the year, actually it was one of the coldest other than December and January. But that day was surprisingly warmer than the others.

A red heart circled around the days square on Oz's calendar. His fingers pressed the pen hard against the slick, laminate paper. He trailed over the heart at least ten times before determining it was big and dark enough for all to see. Once satisfied he tossed the pen down on his desk and took a step back to gaze upon it. "February 5th~" Oz giggled in a joyful tone.

The young noble had been waiting for this day since he returned from the abyss, or at least since he found out it'd been ten years, I repeat, TEN YEARS! Gone by. At first Oz really only thought about the people who had changed but after time he realized he missed many holidays and special occasions which he vowed to make up. Gilbert's birthday was one of the more important ones. Knowing his servant, and how determined he was to find his beloved master, Oz knew Gil probably hadn't celebrated his own birthday at all. It was almost saddening when he actually asked some of their friends and family what kind of things Gil did on his birthday. All the answers were, work, train and be as antisocial as he possible could.

Oz found that answer heart wrenching and he was determined to make this day the best day ever!

The giddy blonde fluffed his hair happily as he traveled down the hall towards his servants room, which wasn't very far. Only two doors down from Oz's. He pranced up to the wooden door, reaching out his fist and knocked a few times. As he waited for the door to open he examined his outfit, making sure he was as dashing as physically possible. He wanted to stun Gil with his beauty, knowing that was the raven haired man's one weakness about Oz, he was so darn good looking! Gil always got a dazed look in his eyes when he'd see Oz all fancied up, well actually any time he saw the blonde.

Oz hummed softly, rocking on his heals when his attention was turned to the tall dark haired fellow he was waiting for. Golden eyes peered out from around the door, spotting emerald orbs and once he did the door swung all the way open. "Morning Oz~" He smiled brightly, a smile that was one, rarely ever shown. And two, if it was shown it was only to the Oz.

The young noble smiled back, "Morning Gil~" He announced in a sing song tone. There was a moment of silence before Gil spoke up again, "Something you need?" He questioned and leaned against the door frame watching his master with loving eyes. Oz glanced into Gil's room then back to his sunny eyes. "Yea, are you busy?"

"No, just doing some paper work for Break…" Gil murmured Break's name with a sour look which made Oz laughed under his breath. "Oh well do you have some time to spare for your dearest master~?" Oz asked, blinking with big puppyish eyes that made Gil's heart skip a beat.

The raven nodded, "I always have time for you~" He reached out and ruffled the blonde locks on Oz's head. Oz smiled, "Good!" He lifted his hands to grabbed Gil's then began dragging him off down the hall.

"Eh Oz, where is it we are going again?" He asked as he stumbled behind his master. Oz didn't answer, just kept tugging Gilbert along.

Oz found it odd that Gil didn't even seem to act like it was his birthday. He hadn't said anything about it yet and wasn't even fazed when Oz hadn't said 'happy birthday' instead of morning. He acted like it was any other day of the year, though to Oz it surely wasn't. He cared for his servant dearly and this was one day he could show his appreciation for everything he does.

Oz pulled the raven out of the house and into the sunny outdoors. His eyes grazed over the surroundings till they came upon a barely noticeable path heading into the woods. If anything, it wasn't a path at all, just a stretch of area where the leaves and grass were stomped down and twigs weren't cluttering over it. But it was enough to show Oz the way to where ever it was he was taking Gilbert.

Gil walked hastily behind Oz, head tilting back to watch the trees. It was really a beautiful day, Gil thought. The sky was clear and weather was nice and he was with Oz~ that just toped it all off. He loved spending time with Oz, savoring every moment he got the chance to, knowing the next one might not be for months the way Alice hangs around them all the time. So even if he had work to do, Oz was way more important than any pile of papers.

Oz hummed a soft tone, catching Gilbert's attention. Oz's voice was so sweet and soft, so beautiful that it made Gil want to pick him up and hold him close. Though he knew he'd only receive a whack to the head. Oz wasn't too sweet when it came to hugs or being close to someone. Actually, Gil was surprised Oz was even holding his hand…

"Oz are you feeling ok?" The raven asked in worried tone. Oz nodded, keeping his eyes down on the somewhat path they were walking on. "Yea I am fine, why?"

"It's just… your" Gil paused as Oz stopped and glanced back at him. "It's just what?"

"Your holding my… my hand" Gil blushed. "You don't normally do things like this" He muttered under his breath and looked to the side, feeling embarrassed for pointing it out. The blonde blinked and glanced down at their hands, not finding it strange at all. "Yea so?" Oz shrugged then started walking again. "Does it bother you…?"

Gil's face flushed even more, "Eh! No…" His throat clouted with knots as he swallowed harshly. "It doesn't bother me… just surprises me" He muttered but was silenced when Oz's fingers tightened around Gil's. "We're here!" He smiled brightly and looked back to his servant.

Gil glanced up, not seeing anything special till Oz pulled him out of the tree line. Gilbert's eyes grew wide as they came upon the area. There before Gil was a small clearing in the trees where long bright green grass laid. It came up to their ankles as the two walked out into the area. The sun shinned straight down on the area and onto a small picnic set up. Oz glanced to Gil, watching his expression carefully.

The raven walked over to the picnic blanket, gazing down at all the delicious looking foods. Two candles were set alongside a round chocolate cake with the words, 'Happy Birthday' written in light blue frosting along the top of it. A soft smile formed on Gil's lips. He glanced over to Oz with teary eyes, though he held then in from falling. "Oz… you did this?" He asked, sniffling quietly.

Oz nodded and walked over, "Yep~ I had a bit of help though… Ada helped me make the cake and Miss Kate assisted in making all the other foods… Then I found this area a long time ago~ I was actually planning on doing this before I went to the abyss but since that never happened I thought I'd…" Oz scratched the back of his head and laughed weakly. "It's kinda silly…"

Gilbert shook his head, "No…" Gil laughed and knelt down. "It's perfect~ thank you Oz" He smiled sweetly up at the blonde. He couldn't think of any other words to describe how happy he was, how amazed with Oz that he'd even get the idea to do something like this. It was the kindest act Gil ever had acted upon him. His heart and body was warm like it'd never been before.

The blonde sat down on the white and black checkered blanket, across from Gil. His legs propped to the side of him and eyes taking in Gilbert's beautiful smile. "It's your birthday Gil, I am allowed to do things like this" He whispered sweetly.

The two sat there in silence for a moment before Oz spoke up again, "Well go on~ This is all for you after all" He waved his hand over the feast of food that the blonde prepared. "I… I don't know where to start" Gil muttered. That was typical… Gil, always undecided. Though Oz knew Gil wouldn't start eating till his master did. Gil was polite that way, making sure Oz was satisfied before he satisfied himself.

"Well…" Oz adverted his eyes to the food, his mouth water slightly. His hand reached out and took a cucumber sandwich, bringing it to his mouth. His lips parted, letting his teeth bite down into the round food with ease. It was bursting with flavor that made his mouth water with wonders. His head swayed gently to each side as he hummed in joy.

Gil chuckled, "Is it good?" He asked, as if making sure Oz was pleased even though the meal was intended for him. The blonde nodded, swallowing before he opened his eyes and handed Gil one of the sandwiches. "Here try one~"

The raven reached out and took the sandwich, his fingers brushing Oz's. He quickly pulled his hand and the food away. "T-thanks" He murmured with a faint blush over his cheeks. He bit into the food, gaining a smile from the delicious taste. "Good right~?" Oz asked as he finished his own sandwich.

Gil nodded; "Yea really good" He took small bites, savoring the slice of food like it was the only thing he was allowed to eat. Oz snickered to himself, "Gil you don't have to have my permission to eat… It's all for you after all~" Oz smiled in a reassuring way.

A light sigh escaped Gil's lips as he finished the sandwich. He glanced over to the cake, Oz still remember his favorite flavor, huh? It shouldn't have surprised the raven but yet it did. He honestly didn't find himself that important that Oz would remember such things.

Oz busied himself with cutting up an apple into four slices. He then placed them on a porcelain plate before him, taking one and crunching into the sugary fruit. His jaw moved up and down as he gazed over at a small pond to their left. A few ducks were sitting lazily upon the water, making soft quaking noises. It was so peaceful out there, the calming sound of the forest, the warm sun lightening the mood and the—

Oz's train of thought was broken when he caught sight of Gil biting into a cookie. His hair was blowing gently as the wind picked up, moving his lacy black strands in a swaying motion. His eye lids fell shut, jaw moving slowly while he chewed.

The blonde couldn't help but stare, heart skipping a beat while he watched his servant. His eyes wouldn't advert away, quickly getting lost in Gil's beauty. "Gil…" he breathed, a faint blush littering across his cheeks.

The raven's eyes slipped open once he heard his voice. He glanced over to Oz, still chewing slightly as he gave the boy a 'you called?' gaze. It made Oz blushed even more that Gil heard his light words. He waved his hand in dismissal. "Uh never mind" He said, pretending like he did have something to say when really he just wanted to say his servants name.

Gil nodded, not finding any wrong in Oz's words. He then glanced over to the pond that Oz was looking at moments before. His eyes grazing over the rippling water as he munched some more at his sweet treat. His mind couldn't help but wonder to other places though, like, how long was this little picnic going to last? Oz wasn't expecting to spend all day with him, was he?

Gil really didn't mind either way, like he said before, spending the day with Oz was amazing. Just him, his master and that luxurious lunch before them. It was all very sweet of Oz that he'd go to such far extents to make this a fun day. Gilbert couldn't remember the last time he actually paid attention to this day. He hadn't done anything special since Oz went to the abyss…

The raven sighed and stood up, brushing his pants off before kicking off his shoes and rolling his pants up to just below his knees. He smiled and started walking through the grass. It felt relaxing, the way the shredded green twirled around his toes and brushed against his ankles. He sighed in a happy tone while he walked over to the edge of the pond, his hands tangled together behind his back. He watched his reflection in the water. How it changed form and shape with a single touch of the water.

His brilliant golden eyes wandered to another reflection in the water. He turned to the left, noticing Oz had appeared by his side. His masters thin, wispy fingers trailed over the back of Gils hand, moving around to his palm as he wrapped their fingers completely together. A warm sensation radiated from their intertwined fingers, sending sparks of heat to linger through Gil's veins.

After a moment of silence Oz finally spoke up. "Wanna swim?" He asked in a sly way, glancing at the water. Gilbert gave the blonde a curious gaze, "I… Oz it's February…" He muttered as if that would settle the soon to come argument, which it didn't…

Oz shrugged, "I am very well aware of what month it is Gil~" Oz teased. "Plus it's really nice out today, it feels almost like summer~" The blondes sunny eyes peered up to Gilbert. "And I bet the waters even nicer" Oz rocked on the heels of his feet as he watched his servant with begging eyes.

The raven sighed, feeling defeated. He couldn't argue with Oz, he was much to amazing to even contemplate with. "Fine" Gil murmured and pulled his hand away to tug off his long black jacket. He tossed it to the grassy ground, followed by his scarf, hat and gun. Oz had done the same with most of his clothing. His vest, tie and shoes were all slumped in a pile as he began to unbutton his shirt.

Gil's stomach suddenly did flips when he noticed what Oz was doing, though he didn't complain. "Giiiiiil~ you can't swim with your shirt and pants on~" Oz hummed happily. The raven's face flushed redder then it had even done before. He was about to protest to that but as he opened his mouth only a squeak of air escaped.

Oz laughed and tossed his shirt to the ground limply. He turned to Gil and pulling him down close, taking the advantages given to him to undo Gil's shirt himself. Gilbert was too lost in thought, shirt… and pants!? Gil nearly passed out right there. Even the thought of taking his pants off around Oz made his stomach churn. Though it wasn't that Gil didn't want that… actually he found it intoxicating to be able to see that much of Oz's skin…

The raven sighed heavily, not realizing he'd been holding his breath the whole time Oz was undoing his shirt. The blonde took a moment just to watching Gil's expression before tossing the man's shirt aside. He had to force back the want of looking at Gils chest, knowing it'd only make the raven even more uncomfortable. Though what he didn't know was Gil had to do the same, he forced his eyes to watch the swaying grass by his feet.

There was a moment where the two just awkwardly watched random things before they both, simultaneously sighed at together. They both looked up to meet each other's eyes. Gil's fingers twitched as he reached out to lay his shaky hand against Oz's cheek, being wary of the blonde's facial expressions. He didn't want to annoy the boy after all.

But minutes passed and Oz's expression didn't change. He just gaze into Gil's eyes with this strange fascination that he always got when seeing those golden orbs. His throat became unbearably dry as he watched Gil. The man took a step forward, but just as he did he pulled his hand away and made a gesture to the water. "Uh w-well wanna swim then?" He changed the subject quickly, which Oz wasn't too fond of. His heart wondered, if Gil hadn't pulled his hand away… what would have happened?

.:.:.

The mid-day sun hung high above Oz and Gil as they talked about random things while they waded in the pond. The two hadn't been messing around much but rather just floated along the water. Usually they would have broken out into some 'water war' splashing and laughing about. But that wasn't the situation this time. It was obvious they'd 'grown up' a little since their last time swimming.

Oz sighed in a long happy tone, floating on his back with his hands held carelessly under his head. His eyes were closed, seeming to almost be asleep, but a soft exhale proved not. A few moments passed before Oz turned onto his stomach and swam over to Gil, who was sitting on the side of the pound with his feet dangling in the water.

The blonde came up to him, placing his left hand on Gil's knees while his other reached up and out of the water to touch Gil's chest. It caught the raven off guard; his body jerked back words, away from the touch. "O-Oz!" He held his hand over the scar on his chest, knowing that's what Oz was reaching for.

The young noble laughed softly, "Come here Gil~" He said in a sugary tone, moving his hand in a motion that told the raven to come closer. Gil reluctantly did so, Oz's hand meeting his chest again. It was cold and drips of water from Oz's fingers fell across his skin, making him shiver. He took the opportunity to gaze at Oz curiously. How slender the blonde's form was, his creamy pale colored skin, golden locks that were currently drenched and littering droplets of water from their tips. He was beautiful, no other way to describe it and before the raven knew it his hand had risen and fallen back upon Oz's cheek. Why'd he keep doing that?! Gil didn't even know himself; his body reacted on its own.

Oz froze in place when he felt Gil's gentle hand on his cheek. His fingers paused from their previous motion of trailing along Gil's scar. He curiously looked up to Gil's eyes, trying to read his emotions. But before he could Gil had already leaned forward and pressed his lips to the blonde's.

A shock of surprise and pleasure jolted through the boy's body. His eyes fluttered shut and hands fell to clutch at Gil's pants, which at that moment he wished weren't there. Wait what!?

Oz's heart pounded eagerly in his chest, wanting to be closer. He leaned into Gil's lips, head tilting slightly to the left. This surprised the raven; he moved his arms around Oz's waste, pulling him out of the water and onto his lap.

The rushing sound of water echoed in Oz's ears when he felt air hit his legs, which landed on either side of Gil. For a moment Oz could have sworn this was all just an evil dream his mind was filling into his thoughts… But as his hands moved to Gil's chest he could feel the ravens heart beat under his wet fingers. Either it was an extremely vivid dream or… it was really happening.

But just as soon as it came it was over, though not because they wanted to pull apart but because a cackling laughter that was echoing from a tree to the right of them had caught their attention. They both glanced over, sighing simultaneously in annoyance when they spotted Break.

The man was perched on a branch a few feet off the ground, his blue skinned companion resting on his shoulder. It laughed in an annoying tone that made Oz's eye twitch. "Break… is there something you need?" Oz asked in a darker tone then intended. The red eyed man shrugged and leaned against the trunk of the tree. "Nope~" He slyly pronounced, pulling a candy from his pocket.

The master and servant sat awkwardly looking at the hatter who didn't appear to be leaving any time soon. With a huff Oz climbed off of Gil's lap, quite disappointed that their little 'date' had to end. Gil moved to his feet, grabbing his shirt that laid a wrinkled mess on the grass. He sighed lightly, tugging his shirt on, eyes wandering over to Oz every few seconds as he got dressed as well.

Break crunched down on his candy, turning to swing his feet over the branch as he jumped down. "I thought I'd wish dear Gilbert here a happy birthday when I stumbled upon quit the scene~" The hatter glanced between the two while clasping his cloth covered hands together. "So!" He began again. "Happy Birthday Gilly~" Break smiled and pulled the string on a party popper hidden in his sleeve. Confetti flew out and landed limply on top of Gil's head.

A few colorful stings hung down in his face, causing Gil to sigh. "Thanks Break…" He said with a blank look. After a moment the raven reached up and pushed the strings and small star shaped paper cut outs off his head. He then shook his head as if making sure nothing else was stuck in his hair before he turned back to Oz.

The blonde's dazzling eyes gazed up at his servant, taking note of the faint blush still visible on his cheeks. He could tell Gil enjoyed the kiss, who wouldn't~

There was a moment of silence but it was broken abruptly when Break's annoying voice rang in the two's ears. "Oolala~" He sang. Oz turned his head noticing Break reaching for the cake.

"Get your dirty paws off Gil's cake!" Oz yelled and quickly ran over to him, grabbing his wrist just before his finger swiped at the frosting. "NO!" Oz pointed at Break like he was a dog getting scolded. The hatter huffed as a fake pout formed on his face. "Haven't you ever heard the saying… Sharing is caring~?" Break said in a childish tone.

Oz rolled his eyes and muttered, "Not in this case" then pushed Break's wrist away to rest on the man's lap. "Plus, Gil gets first slice" The blonde glanced over to Gil who was walking over to them. He was adjusting his jacket when he sat down by the blonde.

"Oh no, no you can have some" Gil waved his hands, not wanting to cause a troublesome situation. Just as the raven said that Break reached over for the cake again but Oz slapped his hand away with a stern glare. "I said no!" Oz snapped.

"But Gilly said I could" Break crossed his arms. Oz shook his head, "Yes but Gilly is too nice, so of course he'd say things he doesn't mean" Oz stated then pulled the rim of the plate with the cake on it towards him so Break couldn't reach for it again. "And I want Gil to have the first piece. I made it especially for him after all!" Oz swiftly turned his head so his hair flipped through the air. He then smiled when his eyes met Gil's again.

Gil wouldn't say it but he was grateful that Oz had said that. The blonde had taken so much pride in such a simple thing but it warmed the ravens heart that he did so. After a moment Oz took the moment of silence to begin cutting the cake.

"Ah Oz I can do it, I don't want you cutting yourself!" Gil blurted out before he could stop it. That was silly of him… Oz was perfectly capable of cutting a piece of cake after all. Plus when do you hear of someone cutting themselves while doing something like that, sure maybe on rare occasions but it wasn't done often.

"Oh Gilly~" Oz snickered as he slid off a chunk of cake, gently lying it down on a plate. "I am not a child anymore, I can do things like this" Oz stated then cut into the cake again, slicing two more pieces, one that Break quickly took away and one for himself.

The three began munching away at their delectable sweets, mouths watering from the bursting flavor. Oz smiled, not bad for his first cake~

.:.:.

As the time went on Oz and Gil found themselves alone again, Break had disappeared after finishing his cake plus two more slices. Which they didn't complain too much about, glad the man was finally gone. But now there was another issue on their hands. The sun was setting behind large oak trees, shedding a cold darkness over the two.

They sat next to each other, gazing down at their picnic that had disappeared. The food was basically all gone, side for a single piece of cake left. Oz had already put away all the other things, plates, silverware and glasses, plus their left overs and trash. Though Gil had offered his assistance, Oz declined it, still going on the line that it was _Gil's birthday and he should relax_.

But now all that was left was that single piece of cake…

Oz shifted to his feet, standing up with a yawn. "Man I am beat" the blonde mumbled before turning to his older companion. Gil rose to his feet as well. He reached out and ruffled Oz's hair kindly. "We should head back… it's getting late"

Oz wasn't going to disagree, it was getting dark and finding his way along that 'somewhat of a path' would be difficult in darkness. So the blonde just nodded.

Gilbert picked up the picnic basket and blanket, carrying in with his right hand. The two spared a moment to gaze at each other before beginning to walk back towards the house. Oz's wispy fingers reached out and slipped around Gil's hand. He held it lovingly as the soft sound of grass shifting sounded under their feet.

There was a moment of silence before Oz lifted his emerald eyes to Gil's golden ones. "Happy Birthday Gil~"

The End :)

* * *

**Thanks for reading! X3**


End file.
